1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of electrical support equipment particular to electricians, and more specifically to equipment for the storage and dispensing of wire and cable from spools.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical wire and cable conduit for construction and renovation purposes is typically provided on spools of various diameter, height and wire gauge. Depending on a number of factors, electrician's access wire from spools to create wire bundles that may feed into a protective sheath, commonly known as conduit, for new construction and renovation projects. A variety of electrical wire storage and dispensing apparatus are available commercially, where typically horizontal shafts or spindles are provided and form a rack system, wherein wire spools are then attached.
The above mentioned method presents a number of problems for electricians. One such problem is loading wire or cable spools onto the horizontal spindles or rods, particularly those of hand-cart-style wire caddies. Considerable strength is often required, due to compounded loading, as additional reels are added to a bar or spindle rack system. Furthermore, there is little friction between the arbor of the spool and the rod or spindle. That being the case, when pulling wire aggressively from a spool excessive unrolling of wire, from free-wheeling, is often experienced. A jumble of wire at the bottom of the caddy is often the result, intertwined with the wire of neighboring spools.
What is clearly needed in the art is a wire spool caddy that allows easy loading, does not overrun or tangle and exhibits a unique collapsible design for storage and transport in a minimal amount of space.